Un bon coup
by Azilia07
Summary: Post-film. Après ses aventures, Fuu a réussi à retrouver un travail de serveuse. Et l'histoire semble se répéter, encore et encore.


**Disclaimer** : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Shinichiro Watanabe.  
**Prompt :** Fuu/Mugen - première fois, touching, bad sex.

* * *

— Fuu ! Le saké pour la table 3 !  
— Voilà, voilà, j'arrive !

Habituée à louvoyer entre les tables, la jeune femme apporta la commande comme prévue. Malgré ses aventures, elle avait repris une vie bien semblable à celle qu'elle avait eue bien des années auparavant - serveuse, elle recommençait à amasser un peu d'argent. Pour, peut-être, atteindre un autre rêve ou simplement vivre. Elle hésitait encore, ayant accompli l'objectif qu'elle s'était gardée pendant des années.

La voix de son patron l'arracha de ses pensées. Rapide, la jeune fille passa aux cuisines jusqu'à la salle, revenant avec une pile d'assiettes en équilibre sur ses mains et avant-bras. Et cela représentait la commande d'une table ! Fuu chercha du regard la présence d'une troupe de voyageurs, mais non la table qu'elle devait servir n'était occupée que par une seule personne.

"Et c'est moi qu'on traite de gloutonne..."

Avec un sourire poli, Fuu servit son client.

— Et voici, cher client !  
— Yo, planche à pain.

Un instant.

Elle connaissait cette voix.

— Mugen ?

L'homme baissa la cagoule qui lui cachait le visage et lui dédia un "epic smile" accompagné du pouce levé. Qui se brisa quelques secondes après en grimace.

— Tu préférais p'têtre voir l'autre binoclard ?  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et je parie que tu n'as rien pour payer !  
— Whohoho. (Mugen ôta ses index de ses oreilles - elle criait fort la petite) J'fais comme tout le monde j'viens manger. Pas ma faute si tu bosses ici. Même si j'vais en profiter.  
— La maison ne fait pas crédit, grinça Fuu. (Pourquoi, mais pourquoi attirait-elle les personnes comme Mugen ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir un karma aussi pourri ?) Et n'essaye pas les yeux doux sur moi, ça marche pas.

Mugen eut un reniflement, se jeta sur ses assiettes, projetant de la viande tout autour de lui. Fuu recula avec un "_Eeek_" écœuré, balaya d'un revers de main un morceau tombé sur sa manche. Elle aurait pu repartir à son travail mais la présence de Mugen l'intriguait.

— Je parie que tu n'as nulle part où aller.  
— Bah chustement... Chi tu pouvais me dépanner d'une nuit.  
— Dans tes rêves.  
— Quoi ? En souvenir de notre anchienne amit-collaborachion !  
— Bon, bon, d'accord. Mais arrête de m'asperger de nourriture !

* * *

— C'est p'tit chez toi.  
— Oh si tu insistes, je te ramène dehors...

Mugen passa comme une tornade devant Fuu à tel point qu'elle en fut décoiffée. Pestant contre son karma qui avait véritablement atteint les bas-fonds, la jeune femme referma la porte de sa modeste demeure derrière elle. Ce n'était, après tout, qu'une pièce qu'elle louait en attendant mieux.

D'un coup de talon, Fuu se déchaussa et se rendit dans la pièce principale. Déjà occupée par Mugen qui s'était vautré sur le tatami, se grattant le ventre.

— Ah la vache, j'avais jamais aussi bien bouffé.

Fuu ne répondit pas, ouvrant le placard pour y prendre les futons. Heureusement qu'elle en avait toujours un en plus, au cas où. La jeune femme venait à peine de les attraper qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle et les bras de Mugen se refermer sur elle. Le contact la fit se raidir net - elle sentait le souffle du rônin dans son cou et ça lui faisait un effet bizarre.

— Mu-Mugen ?

Il n'avait pourtant pas bu ce soir. Elle y avait veillé - hors de question de ramener un poivrot chez elle. Alors quoi ? Il était en manque de combat et n'ayant pas Jin sous la main pour calmer ses ardeurs, il allait passer ses nerfs sur elle ?

— Tu sens le tournesol.  
— Idiot, ça n'a pas d'odeur le tourne-mph ?

Elle s'était retournée pour lui dire ses quatre vérités et voilà que ce crétin... l'embrassait. Fuu en lâcha ses futons, sentit Mugen la plaquer contre elle et quelque chose qui, elle était certaine, n'était sûrement pas son katana.

"Et mince, mince !"

C'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à penser alors que Mugen la faisait basculer au sol.

"On ne va pas faire ça sur les tatamis ! Je viens de les laver !"

— A-Atta !

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, entrecoupée par le souffle qu'elle essayait de reprendre.

— J-J'ai jamais fait ça ! Non et puis c'est pas la question ! Pourquoi d'un coup tu...  
— Ose m'dire que t'en as jamais rêvé planche à pain.  
— Justement t'es pas intéressé par les filles à gros seins ?

Mugen prit un air de profonde réflexion.

— Le bonnet est souvent inversement proportionnel à l'esprit de la fille. Puis surtout c'est pas forcément un bon coup.  
— Ah parce que moi je suis un bon coup ?  
— On va le savoir de suite.

Fuu ne s'attendait pas à de la délicatesse de la part de Mugen. Pourtant elle ne chercha pas à le repousser, laissa ses mains la caresser, suivre les contours de son corps, le haut de ses cuisses... Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, Fuu savait que Mugen n'était pas homme à patienter.

— Crétin tu fais mal !  
— C'toujours comme ça la première fois, mets-y du tien !

La claque fusa laissant une trace rouge bien visible. Fuu agrippa son kimono, s'y enroula dedans en tournant dos à Mugen. En elle c'était douloureux, loin de la sensation agréable dont les jeunes filles se berçaient dans leurs rêves. Fuu entendit Mugen se gratter la nuque, grogner.

— Non t'es pas un bon coup.  
— Faut être délicat avec les femmes, babouin !  
— Quoi j'suis un babouin ?  
— T'es tout velu !  
— Rah putain même sur ce plan-là, l'aut'binoclard a la priorité ?

Fuu résista à l'envie de dire que oui, à choisir, elle aurait préféré coucher avec Jin. Il était sûrement plus délicat et aimable avec les femmes. Mais elle ne dit rien, sentant qu'elle aurait blesser Mugen - après tout, la première fois n'est jamais forcément la bonne.


End file.
